Convergence
by 13Spirit
Summary: A tribute to my favorite couple of every kind of medium. In the words of Bryan Konietzko, "You can celebrate it, embrace it, accept it, get over it, or whatever you feel the need to do, but there is no denying it." This is technically complete since the first "chapter" is the main story, but I'll upload whatever drabbles I think up and will probably be out of order.
1. A Ring and a Necklace

Author's Note: This has been the first fanfic I've written in a while, so don't sue me if it's absolutely terrible. I don't own anything of the avatar franchise. If I did I would have made the ending of Korra much clearer. If there is something that I can make better, then please leave a review and I will see what I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ring and a Necklace<strong>

Asami shivered as the artic wind brushed her neck and face, making her hunch her shoulders against it and tightening her hands around her cup of tea. She brought it close to her face to feel its heat but did not drink, as it would cover her view of the battle that waged before her and she did not want to miss a thing. They had all gathered together at Katara's home in the Southern Water Tribe to celebrate Korra's birthday. As one of the numerous presents that Asami planned to give Korra, she took a weeklong break from work, making it so that there were a few days before and after Korra's birthday.

For Korra's birthday, the two of them had been invited to host the party at Katara's house and to stay however long they wished. Korra jumped at the chance of spending time with her mentor; Katara used to make monthly visits to various places but as the years were really beginning to take her toll on her and now she barely left her house.

As the days counted down to her birthday, people from all around began to trickle in. The first to arrive was Jinora and Kai, whom Tenzin had grudgingly allowed his daughter to pair up with, after they had finished a mission. Then came Opal and Bolin, who had accompanied her on her travels and missions ever since Kuvira's defeat. Suyin and her family came soon after along with Toph. Apparently, she had decided to leave the swamp and live with Suyin and her family, the reason being the same as Katara's though she would never admit it and would kick the ass of anyone who pointed it out just to prove them wrong. The last to arrive were Tenzin and his family with Lin and Mako, both of whom decided to take some rare time off.

Of the main events for Korra's birthday was a more amateur version of a pro-bending tournament. It started with the original team – Mako, Bolin, and Korra – against Kya, Tenzin and Lin (with much coercion, the final straw being an insult to her ability due to her age). Off to the side, air benders – Jinora, Kai, and Opal – had their own match against earth benders – Bolin, Suyin and Toph. It was not long before, however, everything just disintegrated into a free-for-all snowball fight, which was not the least bit surprising in hindsight. What else was to be expected with this mixture of people of ever age? Asami was willing to bet it was Korra herself who started it all.

At the moment, Korra was going up against Ikki, Meelo and Suyin's sons. Normally, one would say that the odds were entirely against Korra, but she made it even by using the every element in her arsenal – water-bending snowballs, air bending them into the sky, using fire-bending to melt them before they reached her, earth-bending shields to protect herself. Still, it was apparent that it was only a matter of time before she lost this fight. She watched as Korra was pelted with several snowballs at once, immediately catching the flinch of pain that crossed the avatar's face when one hit a particular sensitive place on her side, however the tan woman covered it with a cocky grin as she returned fire and a retort. Asami lowered her cup and she narrowed her eyes at the woman, watching for any sign to call off the match. In retaliation, which could very much be considered overkill, the Ikki and Meelo began to bend the air quickly around Korra putting her in the center of a cyclone, the gusts catching the snow around her till it collected into a massive ball over her head, which was dropped mercilessly onto the avatar's head, burying her almost completely.

Asami could not help but laugh, her concern momentarily forgotten, as Korra flailed comically, trying to get herself out of the mountain of snow on top of her, spluttering as the white stuff filled her mouth and nose as a result.

"Ha, we win, Avatar!" cried Meelo arrogantly, pumping his fist in the air.

Korra struggled some more but then stilled suddenly. Something was wrong. Before Asami could call out, Korra's father, Tonraq, beat her to the punch. Noticing his daughter's distress, he water-bent the snow off Korra, flinging it good-naturedly back to the kids who turned to flee but were ultimately unsuccessful. Meelo was the first one to pop his head out and cry out, "Hey, that's not fair! We weren't ready!"

"That's why they call it a surprise attack," Korra shouted back, forcing a smile and curling up to hide the hand on her side from the kids.

"Alright, that's enough play time for you," he said in an amused tone, though Asami could clearly hear his worry. He pulled his daughter to her feet but let her walk on her own. As Korra turned towards Asami, she could plainly see a small red patch spreading from underneath Korra's hand, staining her usual blue attire. Asami all but dropped the cup on the nearest flat surface before racing to Korra's side.

"Korra, are you alright? You shouldn't have pushed yourself too hard," she scolded her.

Korra only smiled apologetically, Asami to walk her back into the house where Katara and her daughter, Kya, were waiting. As they reached them, Kya placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I can do it, Mom," she offered. Katara nodded and stepped aside to let the three women pass. Once they reached the appropriate room, Kya went about filling the healing pool in the middle, while Asami helped to undress Korra without aggravating the wound anymore than she had to.

"Always eager to get me out of my clothes," Korra joked lightly.

Asami felt a small smile tug at her lips as she continued. "Hush you." Her frown returned and her motions slowed as the wound came into view, wrapped but bleeding through the bandage. Slowly, Asami unwrapped it, wrinkling her nose at the bitter smell of the herbal salve that had covered the cut. It went from just underneath Korra's breasts, along her ribcage to her hip. It should have been a relatively easy wound to heal with simple water bending but had been made worse with infection, making it a more complicated matter. As luck would have it, two days before Korra's birthday, avatar duties demanded her presence and returned her with a serious injury. When the others tried to persuade her to take it easy, that they could push it back a day or two, she scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I can't be miss out on my own birthday." "Besides, with the help of the world's greatest healer, I'll be as good as new!" she added confidently. True enough, she was, despite Katara's words of caution not to over do it. Hence the reason, Asami had taken it upon herself to watch out for Korra instead of joining in, as the woman was too stubborn to sit and stay still on her birthday.

Asami felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the cut and she tried to swallow the lump that was forming in throat. Korra, hating to see her so distressed, cupped Asami's cheek to make her meet her eyes and not look at her injury. In those blue eyes that she adored, Asami could clearly see the avatar's apology and silent plea to not worry. The young CEO placed a hand over Korra's, shook her head and forced a smile, unable to say anything. Instead she conveyed with her own eyes her understanding and love of whom Korra was and acceptance of the responsibilities and risks that came with it.

Kya, having finished the preparations, cleared her throat awkwardly, to catch the two young women attention. Reluctantly the two of them tore away from each other. Taking one step into the pool, Korra shuddered at the temperature of the water. "Spirits, its cold! Mind if I heat it up a bit?"

Kya smiled. "Sure, it might even help with the healing a bit." With a little bit of fire bending the healing pool began to fill the room with steam within seconds. Once Korra was done, Kya started the healing session. For a while, Asami watched silently as Kya bent the water back and forth before focusing her attention on the injury, witnessing with a fearful fascination as the wound stopped bleeding and closed thinly. When she sensed that Kya was almost done, Asami gathered up Korra's bloodied garment and excused herself. "I'm going to go get Korra something to change into."

Onto her way to Korra's room, she bumped into Katara. "Oh, Master Katara, I was just getting something for Korra," she said quickly, feeling as though she was hiding something for some reason. Katara said nothing at first but glanced down at the bundle of clothes in Asami's arms.

"Let me take care of that," she said, taking the bundle from the younger woman before she could protest. Then Katara made her way to the nearest bathroom and Asami followed her for some reason. She had a feeling that the elder had something to say to her. She stood at the doorway of the bathroom, watching Katara as she bent water from the spout, soaking the shirt with it, swirling it around and around, and pulling every drop of blood as she pulled the water away and let it down the drain, leaving the shirt damp but spotless.

"I wish I was a water-bender." The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying but the moment they were out, she knew that they were true.

"Yes, it does make doing the laundry simpler, I'll admit," the woman joked before her expression softened with empathy. "It's not easy, is it?" Asami looked at the master water bender with surprise and confusion. "Loving anyone takes a lot of courage. And that is true even more so when the one you love is the Avatar, I think," she elaborated. She looked at Asami. "You know what it means, don't you, what it means to love Korra?"

Asami rubbed her arms uncomfortably. Of course, she knew. She knew that Korra's first and foremost responsibility was to the world; everything else, including herself, was secondary. She knew that the world had the right to call for Korra in the middle of the night, in the middle of meals, in the middle of any and all special occasions, and even when Korra was in no condition to fight and that the avatar would answer dutifully. She knew that the times when Korra could tell her goodbye and that she loved her before she left were a kindness because, for whatever reason, she might not make it home to say it.

Asami shook her head, not in answer, but to clear her head of those thoughts. She had long since accepted what it meant to love Korra. Instead she smiled as she replied, "It means that there are parts of her that only I'll know and no one else. It means that I have her in a way that the rest of the world never will. It means that she also loves me."

At her words, Katara blinked in surprise but then her expression softened. "Yes, it does mean that, doesn't it?" she murmured. Asami knew at that moment she had received the approval of the most famous woman to love an avatar. "By the way, Asami, weren't you supposed to get something for Korra?"

* * *

><p>Korra waited for Asami to leave before she let out a deep sigh that she had been holding back since the wound had reopened again, her body relaxing to Kya's healing. "You okay?" the healer asked, continuing the back and forth motions of the water. Korra nodded but her face did not show it. "You look like you got something on your mind," she prodded gently.<p>

Korra sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the avatar," she said finally. Her words made Kya stop and water stilled around Korra's body. "If I was anybody but the avatar, I wouldn't make her worry so much."

Kya resumed her healing as she replied. "But if you were anybody but the avatar, you might have never met her in the first place."

Korra smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You know, Mom worried a lot too." It took Korra a moment before she realized that Kya was talking about Katara. "She tried not to let us see it, but… Sometimes, I think, Mom wished that she did not love Dad as much as she did. But then, whenever Dad came home, whether he was gone for months, weeks, or days – hours even – the moment they saw each other, they would just light up and I knew Mom loved Dad and that neither of them would have it any other way despite all the worry and everything." Korra was quiet as she listened to Kya and remained so even when she finished talking. "When you left a couple of days ago, doing what avatars do best – saving the world and all that – Asami… well, she was lonely and really, really worried. We all could tell, though she tried to hide it, busying herself as much as she could. And then you came home, all bloodied and battered as you were, and the way you two looked at each other – it was the same way Mom and Dad did. That little show wasn't bad either."

Korra could not help but grin sheepishly at that and she rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. She could already feel the blush reddening her tan skin as she remembered how she had run directly to Asami, lifting her off her feet, spinning her around, kissing her until neither of them could breathe, pure elation at seeing Asami again keeping the pain of her wound at bay for the moment. Kya smiled as well, seeing as Korra had cheered up a little. "Thanks, Kya," she said, "for telling me that." She glanced around looking for something. "Hey, did Asami take my pants too?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"Oh, crap!" Suddenly, Korra pushed herself upright to get out of the pool, dripping water as she rose.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

Korra was not listening. She was halfway to the door when it opened unexpectedly revealing Katara standing on the other side. If she was surprised to see up and panicked, she did not show it. Instead, she simply presented something to Korra, which made her relax considerably. Kya only managed to get a glimpse of a red ribbon and a flash of gold before Korra palmed them both, casting a grateful glance at her teacher. Almost as though the spirits were against her, Asami came up behind Katara, carrying a towel and a change of clothes. Korra immediately whipped her hands behind her back, the movement unfortunately not going unnoticed by Asami.

"Korra?" The young inventor narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you hiding? And why are you out of the pool? Kya isn't done with you yet, is she?" She glanced down at Korra's injury in concern.

Acting quickly, Kya came up behind Korra, taking the things from Korra's hands and pocketing them quickly. "She's right; I'm not done with you yet. Now get back in here, you're dripping all over the floor."

Korra shrugged nonchalantly at the puddle of floor at her feet. "That's alright. I clean up easy." She walked and got back into the pool, water bending the mess she had made as she went by. "Can we please speed this up?" she begged childishly at the three women. "I want to get back to the party!"

* * *

><p>There was no other incident as the day went by but it seemed like several days had passed in the span of one. By the time everyone went to bed, it was more early morning than late at night.<p>

"Korra, you need to change," Asami admonished her when the Avatar had thrown herself onto the bed still wearing her clothes.

"Too tired," she groaned, her voice muffled from her face buried in a pillow. "Undress me." The blunt insinuation in Korra's voice made Asami smile despite herself.

"I have to change myself," she said.

"You undress me and I'll undress you."

"Well, I prefer to undress myself, thank you."

"You're so mean," whined Korra. She turned her face so that it was no longer buried in the pillow and opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was died on her lips. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry at what she saw. "You… really are mean," she murmured.

Asami smiled, her expression not the least bit innocent or apologetic. "How about I show you how nice I really am?" she offered as she sauntered over to Korra. A flick of the wrist and Asami had Korra sitting up so that she could straddle her lap, the smaller woman all too happy to wrap her arms around her waist to pull her closer and keep her there.

Asami was still awake even when Korra had long since fallen asleep. It was a rare privilege to see the avatar so vulnerable…and cute. Her hair was spread like a halo around her head, and she was snoring slightly, a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. At first, one would think that she was just normal girl… until you looked closer. On her face, they were faint but they were still there, two scars on her cheek, like Chief Beifong's, from her fight with Unalaq and Vaatu. On her arms, there were spots from where the poison had forced itself through her skin, which had only faded away with time and healing of Katara. The wound on her side would be just another addition to the collection. Looking at them, she was reminded of her conversation with Katara earlier. She had meant what she said.

Reaching a hand around, she tucked a strand of hair away from Korra's face, gently stroking her cheek. At the light touch, Korra moaned softly, stirring. "Sami…love you…" For a moment, Asami thought she was awake, but then realized she was only talking in her sleep.

"Love you too." For Asami, loving Korra was the easiest and, yet, the most difficult thing she had ever done but absolutely worth it.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearing noon's height and she could hear the cacophony of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Korra, however, could not find it in her to move from her spot. She sat with legs bent, arms wrapped around her legs, head on her knees, eyes focused entirely on Asami's sleeping form. It was a rare and wonderful sight. For the umpteenth time, she wondered how someone could still be so damn beautiful with bedhead with flairs of sex hair here and there. She wore no make-up now but it made wonder why she even bothered to – she looked beautiful without it. Probably call it icing on the cake. Leaning over she placed a kiss on Asami's lips, so soft, short and sweet, before pulling back. Asami murmured something before turning on her side towards Korra. It was so cute Korra had to smile. Korra could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Asami asleep.<p>

During the scarce stretches of time that the world decided that it did not need Korra for the moment, she would drag Asami away from her work desk and the two of them would just spend the day practically doing nothing, just resting, enjoying each other's company. If they were outside, Korra would play fetch with Naga while Asami would read something some yards away, glancing up once in awhile. If they were inside, the two of them would just sit on the couch and listen to the radio. People would think it was the other way around but Asami would have her head in Korra's lap while Korra gently stroked her hair. More often than not, Asami would fall asleep on her lap to the soft constant rhythm of Korra combing through her hair.

As though she could feel her eyes on her, Asami mumbled something incoherently, her green eyes blinking awake slowly. "Morning," she whispered.

Korra glanced at the clock in their room. "I think afternoon is more appropriate," she replied. When she looked back at Asami, the young CEO had a strange expression on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Asami, "just feeling grateful for being able to wake up beside the most powerful person in the world."

Korra chuckled. "Huh, that's funny – that's what I was thinking earlier while I was watching you sleep."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "I'm being serious, Korra."

"So am I. I mean, who else has complete control over the avatar?"

The only reply Asami had for that was to kiss Korra till she could barely breathe let alone speak.

* * *

><p>That day turned out to be just as busy and hectic as yesterday. Night had already fallen when the two of them were able to sneak away for a bit. Outside, it was cold but it was quiet and it was just the two of them. They walked around aimlessly, not going far as to remain within shouting distance if someone came searching for them. Neither of them said a word and were simply content to bask in each other's company, the two of them holding hands as they had when they took their spirit world vacation that started everything.<p>

Korra glanced at Asami, her nose and cheeks were red from the cold and tilted up to the sky. Following her gaze, Korra saw above them the aurora borealis dancing among the stars. Noticing Korra was looking at her, she returned her gaze, beaming happily. Now was as good a time as any if not the perfect time. As though the world was conspiring against her, something tripped her – some random object buried in the snow or maybe she slipped on some obscure patch of her ice – whatever it was sent the avatar crashing to the ground with a yelp and accidently dragging Asami down on top of her. The next thing either of them knew, they were face to face lying in the snow. Neither of them being one to waste the opportunity, Asami leaned forward for a kiss that Korra returned gladly. It was sweet and chaste – so much so that when they parted, Korra tried to pull her down for another deeper kiss. At first, Asami seemed to relent to the tacit request, but just before their lips touched Asami pulled away. She did it again when Korra tried to raise her head to reach her. The first time was a joke; the second time was just plain teasing and a challenge for the avatar.

With one quick motion, Korra water bent some snow up Asami's clothes causing her to rear up with a squeal at the sudden coldness. Taking the chance, Korra bucked her hips and rolled them so that she ended on top of Asami, keeping her weight on her hands and knees. She dove in taking Asami's mouth in a deep, hot, rough kiss.

It lasted nowhere near as long as they wanted it to as it was cut all too short by "Hey you two, that's enough frolicking in the snow!" The two young women whipped their heads around to find Lin standing just outside the house, arms crossed in front of her, looking her normally grumpy self, except for a tiny smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"It's not what you think," Korra tried to explain as she grew red in the face. "Asami tripped over something and then dragged me down with her!" she finished with a grin.

Asami rewarded her with an indignant guffaw and a smack on the shoulder. Lin just shook her head. "Whatever," she replied in tone that would have believed nothing they had to say. "Just get inside before you both catch your death of cold!" she yelled.

Korra rose up, turning so that Lin could see the mock salute she gave her. Lin just shook her head and headed back inside, the smirk now a grudging smile.

Seeing her opening, Asami returned the favor of bucking Korra off her. Before Korra reacted, she got up brushing snow off her pants. "She's right, you know, we should head back inside. And also now I'm freezing because of your little trick."

Korra did not reply. She was too preoccupied by what she had found in the snow when Asami had thrown her off – a betrothal necklace, it could not have been anything else. The ribbon was a blue that matched her usual attire and brought out her eyes. In the center was a stone with a simple carving of what looked like the water tribe emblem with a gear rising out of the spiraling waves. It was beautiful.

She heard Asami call her name and she looked up to meet concerned green eyes. The concern turned to alarm when she saw what was in Korra's hands. The avatar might have laughed at the way Asami frantically searched her pockets had she not been so stunned. Once it dawned on the young inventor's mind that it had fallen out of her pocket during their little tumble, the only thing she could say was, "You…weren't supposed to see that yet."

Asami's face was completely red and trembling and not just from the cold. She was scared. Somehow, Korra found it in herself to chuckle a little. Asami blinked in surprise and she opened her mouth and then closed it when Korra started to move. "Well, if that's so, then would it be all right if I do this," she said. Instead of getting to her feet like Asami expected, Korra got up so that knelt on one knee. The taller woman stared in disbelief at what she was seeing that only increased in incredulity when the avatar pulled out a ring from her pocket. Asami gasped, both her hands flying to her mouth, tears stinging her eyes, as the ring was held out to her.

Korra could feel her face glowing red through her dark skin and was aware of the trembling in her arm as she held out the ring to her. She swallowed to wet her dry throat but her voice still came out hoarse as she asked, "Asami Sato, would you be willing to do me the honor of marrying me?"

Was it hours, minutes, or just a few seconds, that Korra waited? When Asami nodded her head, completely unable to speak, Korra felt like she could breath again. Her face felt like it was going to split from the grin on her face as she stood up and gently took one of Asami's hands. Slowly, like she could not believe it herself, she slid the small golden band onto her fiancée's ring finger. Once it was on, she took the moment to commit the sight of her ring on Asami's hand to memory, kissing the knuckles.

Then it was Asami's turn. The CEO took back the betrothal necklace from Korra, who turned around obligingly so that she could tie it around her neck. Once it was on, Korra turned around to let Asami see. She tried to look down at it and when she could not, she contented herself with just feeling the cool surface of the stone beneath her fingers. When blue eyes finally turned up to meet green, they found nothing else besides boundless adoration and overwhelming love. Seeing those emotions reflected in her eyes, pure happiness took over Korra as she pulled Asami to her, lifting her off her feet and spinning the her around, the both of them laughing wildly from wholesome joy.

"Hey, get back inside already, you two!"


	2. Before

**First**

Korra could not believe what she was doing or how she had even gotten herself into this predicament in the first place.

She had not understood what going on a vacation to the Spirit World had meant with 'just the two of them,' not entirely. At first, the words had just popped out of her mouth, with not a thought to Bolin or Mako. She told herself that Bolin would rather spend time with Opal and that Mako would just say that he was too busy at work, yet why was it that she just felt like she was making excuses? If she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to spend time alone with Asami, but that truth felt almost frightening to her. The Avatar had known that something was changing between the two of them, that they had become… closer, for lack of a better word. The full weight of that change did not hit Korra until both she and Asami had started walking to the spirit portal and they had stopped for a second. Korra had glanced over to her to give her a reassuring smile and then she found her eyes would not leave Asami's eyes and that Asami's would not leave hers. Unknowingly, the two of them had clasped their hands together as they made their way into the spirit portal, Korra taking Asami's other hand in her own once they stood in it and staring deeply into her green eyes as everything became gold and the world changed around them.

The moment was regrettably broken when a crowd of spirits came to greet them, congratulating them on Korra's full recovery and Kuvira's defeat, including the one that had led Korra to the swamp. Somehow, she had become enraptured in just watching Asami talk with the other spirits when they had first arrived, letting them perch on her shoulders and on her lap when she taken a seat just a few feet away from the portal. Soon enough, the spirits had started to go back to their business. As the last of them left, the one that had been Korra's guide had commented that Asami was very beautiful. The avatar only nodded in agreement, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous inventor, particularly focused on full red lips that curved into a smile as she thanked the little spirit for the compliment. She had absolutely no idea what had come over her but the next thing either of them knew, Korra was smashing her lips against Asami's, the force pushing Asami onto her back, Korra crouching over her on all fours. Their eyes stared each other in utter shock. They might have just stayed like that for all eternity just from that had it not been for the fact that the both of them had stopped breathing when the kiss started and they were going to need air soon. Yes, that was they were doing – kissing.

Korra whipped back spluttering and stuttering apologies, trying to find some kind of explanation for her behavior. Asami had only sat up with an absolute dumbstruck expression on her face, fingers at her lips, trying to comprehend what just happened. In this position, Korra became acutely aware that she was, more or less, sitting on Asami's lap and she made to get off, cursing herself inside her head. Just then, smooth but lightly calloused fingers wrapped around her arm gently, almost tentatively, stilling all movements. Hesitantly Korra looked back at Asami, whose eyes remained distracted, her fingers still at her lips. When her green eyes finally looked up at Korra, they were determined.

"Let's do that again, but this time, be more gentle," she murmured.

Like earlier, Korra felt that she had absolutely no control over her body as she took Asami's face in her hands and kissed her again, though she listened and was softer this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Key<strong>

Asami fisted the piece of metal in her hand, feeling its weight, more figuratively than literally. She had been tossing the idea around her head over and over until the little idea seemed to harden into a rock that just rattled inside her head, giving herself a headache. She had to do something about it soon; it was actually beginning to affect her work. The idea would just pop up and interrupt her thinking no matter where she was, when she was alone looking over a blueprint, when she was getting a report from one of her employees, even when she was in the board meeting with her business partners. Once, she had muttered something aloud – she did not even know what – but whatever it was made her partners blink in surprise. Suyin and Varrick, both of who had been at that meeting, had to hide persistent smiles behind their hands. Even Zhu Li had to leave the room for a minute.

Asami sighed, clasping her other hand around her fist and pressing them against her forehead for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to calm down… not that it was working. With a groan of frustration, Asami stood up from her work desk and began pacing. She could almost see the elliptical path she was making in the floor from all her walking in circles. She sighed. "You know what? I should just copy Korra and just be direct. Just ask her straight out." Yes, she was beginning to ramble to herself. "But are we going a little too fast though? Well, we've been together for two years now, so what better way to celebrate our second anniversary? Spirits, that sounds so cliché!" She sighed again, louder this time. Yes, it was their second year anniversary and Korra was not here. It was not her fault and Asami could not be mad at her. Korra was the avatar; she had a duty to the world. She just wished the world would be considerate and let them celebrate their anniversary, however the CEO had accepted that things like this would happen the moment she decided to enter a relationship with Korra.

Still, she had plans for this evening – or used to, anyway – that perfect dinner date one would read in romance novels and then, at the end, ask Korra to move in with her. She had mustered all her courage for this night, but when she had heard Korra had been called on a last-minute mission for something or other, all of it had dissipated and she was back to square one. Thinking back on ruined plans, she gave her umpteenth sigh of frustration. "Spirits, how hard is to say 'Hey, Korra, we've been together for two years now and I was thinking that I would like you to move in with me?'" As she said those very words, her voice grew weak and embarrassed as though she saying them to Korra herself.

Which she may as well have done the moment she heard, "Well, when you put it that way, why not?"

Asami whipped her head up and looked to the door that she knew she had closed but now stood ajar, someone standing awkwardly in the doorway, one hand holding a bouquet of roses. "Um," she started, rubbing her neck sheepishly, "I knocked but, um, no answer."

It was Korra, standing before her, clothes dirty but unhurt. The moment she saw her, Asami rushed forward and threw her arms around Korra. She felt her stumble back slightly but hold her ground. "You're here," she murmured disbelieving. Asami pulled the shorter girl as tight to her as she could to make sure Korra was really there. "You're back."

Korra returned the hug. "Yeah, I'm here," she affirmed. "Came back as soon as I could. Didn't want to miss our second anniversary." Asami said nothing, so Korra just held her, letting her take her time in believing that she was back. When Asami's hold on her had relaxed somewhat, Korra took the chance to ask, "You were serious about what you said earlier? About me moving in with you?"

Asami pulled back slowly but did not let go. "When you said, 'sure, why not,' were you serious?" she asked, green eyes meeting blue.

Korra grinned. "Yeah, I mean, I already have most of my things here, from my clothes to Naga's polar bear-dog food! And I already spend most of my time here, more privacy than Air Temple Island for one." She raised her eyebrows insinuatingly, which made both of them smile a bit. "I'm serious if you are," she said without any hint of joke.

Asami gazed down at Korra's face, a fingers sliding down her face gently, tucking a strand behind an ear and stopping to cup her cheek. Korra turned her head to kiss Asami's palm, relishing the feel of skin against skin. "You know," Asami began, "I had this big plan to ask you, dinner and everything. How come plans don't seem to work out when it comes to you?"

Korra placed another kiss on Asami's palm apologetically. "Sorry, but do I get points for trying to make them work out?" she asked, gesturing to the roses in her hand. The CEO answered with a kiss.

"To answer your question," she said when they pulled away, "yes, I was." Asami showed her what she held in her hand, holding it by the chain, so that Korra could clearly see the key on it. "I had it made out of platinum, both the chain and the key, so it should be safe to wear." She glanced at Korra and she nodded in turn. Asami unhooked the clasp on the chain and placed it around her neck and hooked up again. The key dropped to hang just above Korra's heart. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Korra answered her with a wolfish grin and mischievous peck on the lips. Suddenly, Asami found herself being lifted into the air and she wrapped her legs around Korra's waist instinctively. "Well then, since now it is official that I'm living with the beautiful Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, that it's our second year anniversary and my return home, I think this calls for a really, really, _really_, good celebration," she said, punctuating her last words with a kiss.

The taller girl giggled, nodding her head in agreement. Then she realized where Korra was taking her. "Wait, no, not the desk, I have work there!"


	3. After

**Aftermath**

Dinner that night was going to be eventful to say the least. Korra stood just outside the dining room, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It did not help in the slightest, but the moment Asami's hand slipped into hers and she saw the reassurance and love in those green eyes she loved so much, all of her insecurity was blown away. Hand in hand, just like in the beginning, the two of them took the first steps forward toward the next step in their life together.

Everyone was already seated around the extended dinner table, talking about something or other. Tenzin sat by Pema, who held Rohan, and was trying to restrain her husband from going to opposite side of the table to separate Jinora and Kai. Beside the air bending couple, Ikki was attempting to talk Huan's ear off while he in turn just listened with an almost bored expression on his face. Meelo, sitting between Jinora and Ikki, said something that annoyed/embarrassed his sisters as they both grew red in the face and turned around to scold him. Bolin and Opal sat on the other side of Huan, the girl merely listening to her boyfriend as he relayed the tale of their recent adventures to Mako, who sat beside Lin. Kya sat between Lin and Katara, who was discussing with Toph about making a trip to the Fire Nation to visit Lord Zuko. Beside Toph were Suyin, Bataar Sr., and the twins. On the other side of Tenzin sat Bumi and then Korra's parents. Between Korra's parents and the twins, were two spots for Korra and Asami, completing the circle.

Squeezing Asami's hand gently for strength and to comfort, Korra cleared her throat, calling everyone's attention to her. She waited until everyone was completely silent before she started to speak. "Hey, everyone, um, we have an announcement to make." Everyone turned so they could look at the couple, giving their full attention. Korra faltered but one more look at the beautiful woman by her side strengthened her. "Asami Sato has just agreed to marry me."

Three seconds, Asami counted, before everyone's unanimous cheers nearly deafened her. Bolin got up, embraced them both and spun them around, whooping wildly. Korra glanced at Mako over his brother's shoulder, a concerned look in her eyes. Even after all these years, she and Asami still felt awkward around him sometimes. He just smiled at her, and that was all she needed to know that he still had her back. After Bolin set the pair down, almost everybody came up to give them their congratulations except a few. Beside Mako, Lin's face was priceless. Kya looked almost as surprised as when Bumi discovered he could air bend. Katara and Toph looked at each other before she said, "This avatar is just as slow as the last one," which made Katara smile. Tenzin's shock expression transformed into a proud smile and he only nodded at her. Korra finally turned her attention to her parents. Both Tonraq and Senna were gazing adoringly at the couple, happy tears in their eyes. The moment he was able to, Tonraq pulled both Korra and Asami into a bear hug, only letting them go so that Senna could do the same.

When Korra's mother finally pulled away, she led them to their spots in the dining room and the others returned to their places as well. "I'm so happy for the both of you," she said once they settled down. "So tell us, who proposed to who?" Everyone seemed to lean forward to hear the answer.

Korra scratched her head, embarrassed to have everyone's attention focused on her. "Um, well, I was the one who proposed to Asami," she admitted bashfully.

To both her and Asami's confusion, there were several groans around them with a few crows of triumph. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mako and Lin take some coins out of their pockets and tossed them to Suyin. Kai was doing the same to Jinora while Katara tried to accept her winnings from Toph not too smugly.

"What the – did you all just place bets on us?" demanded Korra, a little indignantly. She pointed a finger at Mako. "And did you seriously bet against me?"

Mako just shrugged apologetically. "Well, I seriously thought it would be Asami." Around the table, there were several nods of agreement.

"Really?" she asked. "Thanks for having so much faith in me, you guys," she muttered as she took a sip from her cup before her.

The rest of dinner was spent planning and throwing around ideas for the wedding, though most of them Korra and Asami were not able to tell whether they were jokes or serious suggestions. When will it be – in a few months – spring – summer maybe? Where will it be – Republic City – the Southern Water Tribe – at the spirit portal where it all began – or maybe in the spirit world itself? What will they wear – either dresses or one in a suit – or perhaps even both in a suit? It would not be the first time they mixed things up. They would have to wear their signature colors, though – that was a must – blue for Korra and red for Asami. What about the bouquet, though – one or two?

By the time, everyone had gone to bed, Korra's head seemed like it had been crammed full of ideas for the wedding that started spinning around and around like a tornado. "So much to do!" she groaned, throwing herself onto the bed like she had the night before. "Well at least we'll have plenty of help." Asami did not reply. Korra raised her head up to look at her wife-to-be. Asami's back was to her, her head bowed. The avatar got off the bed, approaching Asami from behind. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, pulling her back against her front and looking over her shoulder. Asami was looking down at the ring, the fingers of her opposite hand, feeling the engravings etched on the ring. "Don't you like it?" Korra asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice. She had not asked earlier, now that she thought about it.

Asami shook her head and said quickly, "No, I love it. I was just thinking about the wedding and when it should be. Asami pulled against Korra's arms a little, just enough so that she could turn around to face her. "I was thinking it should be as soon as possible… because who knows how long before the world calls for you again."

Korra frowned. She knew where this was going and she could already hear Asami's next words – _And what if you don't come back?_ They both knew that every time the avatar left, there was a chance that she might not return home. Korra pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss. They pulled away only by an inch, enough for her to say, "Don't think about that right now. We're going to get married and spend our entire lives together." Asami nodded, believing Korra's – her soon-to-be wife's words with all her heart. The inventor's arms wrapped around the shorter woman's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. When they pulled away again, Korra was tugging on the bottom of the red material as she added, "Though I do agree with you; we should have the wedding as soon as possible 'cause I can't wait for you to be my wife and for me to be yours."

Asami agreed with a smile as their lips met again and again and again, a little deeper each time.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Korra and Asami came down for breakfast, they were surprised when it was only Lin there.<p>

"You know, with all those marks, I think it should be Asami wearing the necklace and not you, though I doubt it would have been able to cover up all of them," Lin commented, her voice almost teasing. Asami pulled the collar of her jacket up a little higher, her cheeks already glowing red. Korra had been very… insistent about reassuring her last night.

Without missing a beat, Korra leant in and said something in voice only loud enough for Lin to hear. Whatever it was made the normally imperturbable woman go red in a blink of the eye. The older woman tugged up the collar of her shirt underneath her armor with one hand while the other tried to swat at the laughing avatar. Korra ducked and hopped back a few feet out of reach. At that moment, Mako chose to enter the dining room and he stopped when he saw a blushing police chief, a laughing avatar and a confused CEO. Seeing him, Lin stomped out of the room, hitting him upside the head as she passed. Asami burst out laughing as she realized what Korra might have said. Seeing the two women laughing at his expense after Lin had stomped out, he suddenly felt warmer than anyone should in the South Pole.


End file.
